


Together

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Found Family, Gen, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Sora's done the impossible and is about to restore the worlds to their former glories. You're free of Traverse Town. If only you didn't want to be anywhere other than here.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I expected to have to fight with Comet to get them to leave their family. Turns out I needn't have worried, they *really* don't want anything to do with Hollow Bastion. (Their loss really, that place has the Best background music)
> 
> debated on putting the werecreatures tag on? it's not really mentioned in this particular fic, but it's still a part of the world lol

“What do you mean he’s already gone?!”

You and Cid come up to the big platform at the back of the room, where the last glowing blips of a portal were just fading out of existence.

“Yup! They were kind of on a time limit with the whole closing the Keyhole thing.” Yuffie chirps, balancing lightly on the handrail of the platform.

“And you just let him go! Alone!” You’ve heard he’s done some pretty incredible things but…

“He’ll be okay.” Aerith pulls you in for a hug. You must have looked closer to crying than you’d thought.

“He’s got Donald and Goofy with him too.” That doesn’t reassure you as much as you think she’d hoped it would. Thankfully, only minutes later the portal glimmers open again, and the trio stumble out again looking no worse for wear. You immediately sweep Sora into a tight hug.

“Woah, hey Comet. What are you doing here? Was this your home too?” He asks, and boy you don’t want to answer that.

“Yes I’m here too, and what have you been doing? Giving me a heart attack. What if you’d left forever and I never go to say goodbye?” You knew what was going to happen. Aerith had the best grasp of the specifics, but you knew the basic gist. Once Sora closed whatever was letting all the heartless out, all the paths would close, and everyone would return to their homes.

“Well, you’re here now?” He grins that doofy grin of his at you. Your eyes water and you hug him tightly. You.. didn’t want him to. Close the paths between worlds. Part of it was because he was just a cub, a child, and that just wasn’t a responsibility you wanted to place on a kid, but the other part was.. You just didn’t want to be here. You didn’t want to be stuck in this run down remnant of a bad memory. You push the thought away. _Selfish._

“Yeah. Yeah I am. Just remember, my den is always open to you cub. Whether you can visit or not.” He purrs delightedly, and gives you rib creaking hug before letting go and turning back to the others.

“Alright, c’mon Donald, Goofy. Let’s go get Riku back.”

You hope with all your heart he succeeds. Half of you wants to go with him, but he's already run off, disappearing into the looming darkness of the halls. You’re left with your siblings in the rundown ruin of an old castle.

You were never inside the old castle, before everything Fell. You feel the press of memories anyways.

“We’ll make this place better again.” Says Squall. Yuffie cheers.

“We’ll make it even _better_ than before!”

“It won’t be home for a while but.. It could be.” You can hear the smile in Aerith’s voice. They’re all so excited. Cid stands next to you, facing the group where you’re facing away, still staring down the darkened halls. He chews on his stick thoughtfully for a minute, gives you a glance, and then tosses something to you.

You startle, not expecting it, and nearly drop the starter for the gummi ship down the stairs.

“What is this?” You ask. He grunts.

“You don’t want to be here. So go on. Git.” The excited chatter about rebuilding Hollow Bastion stops suddenly and awkwardly as your siblings hear Cid’s unceremonious pronouncement. You flush awkwardly. Way to rain on the parade, Comet.

“What.. What do you mean you don’t want to be here?” Yuffie asks. She sounds small for the first time in years. It almost makes you want to reconsider.

“It’s not home, Yuffie. This-” You gesture around the copper pipes and crumbling bannisters. “This isn’t my home. It’s gone.”

Squall stares silently. Aerith has sorrow in her eyes but she nods, understanding.

“It could be! That’s the whole plan, we’re gonna make it a home you’ll see-” Yuffie protests. You shake your head, willing yourself to stay calm. It was a noble thing, what they wanted to do. You just.. Couldn’t do it. It wasn’t your calling.

“You’re going to leave! You’re leaving us!” She shouts, offence in her voice.

“Yuffie-” “Fine! Go! Never see us again what do I care!” She makes to storm away but Squall grabs her by the arm. He mutters something in her ear that you don’t catch. She makes a couple of dramatic motions, almost storms away again, and then bolts into your arms for a hug.

“Please don’t go.” She whispers into your shirt.

“I can’t stay here, Yuf’s. I still love you, I’ll think of you every day, I swear.”

“Promise?” She pulls back, sniffling.

“Promise.” You ruffle her hair. Aerith steps up. She’s smiling sadly.

“It’s like we told Sora. We’ll always be together, as long as we keep each other in our hearts.”

You pull her in for a tight hug. “Gonna miss you, sis.” Your voice is getting hoarse. She doesn’t say anything, just gives you a light pat on the back as she returns the hug. Squall’s still leaning against the banister, deliberately looking away from you. You roll your eyes.

“Come here you big baby, don’t make me come all the way over there.” You pretend your voice doesn’t crack. He glances over at you, pauses, and then in three quick strides he’s pinned you in a hug. When did he get so tall, anyway? He pulls away just as fast. He won’t look you in the eye, but he gives you the ‘I love you’ sign as he steps back. You return it with a watery smile.

“Alright, you better get goin’ kid. Don’t know how long it’s gonna take Sora to do his thing, but you probably don’t want to get caught between worlds when he does.” Cid grunts, crossing his arms.

“No hug for me, pops?” You tease. He flusters, chewing on his stick.

“Ah git y’ little goblin. Be glad to see the last of you.” You can see the shining of his eyes and the slight crease of his brow though and you hug him anyway. He’s tense, but slowly brings up a hand to pat your head.

“That town we passed through before, Twilight Town. Seemed like a nice place. Pretty close by. Not that I’m tellin’ you where to go or nuthin.” He grumbles low in his chest. You nod and pull away.

“It sounds great.” You walk down the wide stairs to the pavilion, turning around one last time.

Were you really going to leave them like this? Could you?

Yes.

They weren’t kids any more, they had a plan, something to work towards, and you couldn’t fault them for that. No more than they could fault you for your path taking you elsewhere. You think of Aerith’s words, as you commit the sight of them to memory.

_“As long as you keep each other in your hearts..”_

You turn, and walk away.


End file.
